


Shoplifters will be prostituted

by traumschwinge



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chair Sex, Charles You Slut, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond tired, Charles forgets to pay for a package of gum and is thus dragged off to the shop's detective's office. If only it hadn't been in the one store with the funny sign stating that "all shoplifters will be prostituted". On the other hand, Charles had meant to hit on the handsome detective for a long time now.</p>
<p>It's pwp, what do you expect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoplifters will be prostituted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamiPanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiPanther/gifts), [Grimmsche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmsche/gifts).



Erik glared at the boy sitting across his desk. He couldn't believe he was saying it but he still repeated what the boy had just told him, “So you're telling me you didn't do this on purpose?” He ran a hand through his hair. It had been a shitty day already without having to deal with yet another teenage shoplifter. Apparently, the misspelled sign announcing that shoplifters would be prostituted had an effect that was contrary to the idea behind it.

The boy looked at him pleadingly. “Yes,” he said quietly. “I just forgot I still had it with me.” He looked really tired, with dark circles under his eyes and his floppy brown hair an unkempt mess. College student after his finals, maybe, Erik thought, even though the boy didn't look much like he was even an adult by now.

Erik sighed. “This doesn't make it any less of a crime. I hope you're aware.” How he hated to have to do this. The miserable little pack of gum the boy had—as he claimed—forgotten to pay for would force him to do so much paperwork he was almost tempted to let it slide with a warning and the promise that the boy would never do it again. The giant blue puppy-eyes he was facing had nothing to do with it.

The boy swallowed. “Please, I.. it was a mistake but I didn't do it intentionally. Just tell me the fine and I'll pay it, no problem.” He paused for a moment, a glint appearing in his eyes. The boy licked his lips slowly, the film of wetness helping to bring out the redness of the boy's mouth. “Or...” he ventured. Erik's mouth went dry. “Is it true what the sign back in the store says?”

“No!” Erik quickly said—and he wasn't yelping, not really. But the thought alone made his skin crawl. No boy should be offering something like this to anyone, especially not to an adult. Only an asshole would take him up on that. For a brief moment, Erik was glad it was him dealing with the shoplifter and not the store's manager, Mr Shaw. Erik had lingering suspicion the often mentioned sign wasn't corrected on purpose.

“I'll need to see some sort of ID,” Erik went on. He pulled up some forms so he wouldn't have to look at the pouting boy.

“Fine,” the boy sighed, pulling out his wallet and handing over his driver's license. Erik raised an eyebrow, when he started reading it. If that thing in his hand wasn't forged, the boy wasn't a boy at all. The license rather said that Charles Xavier here was only two years younger than Erik himself, at the end of his twenties.

“Is there any problem with my ID?” Charles asked. He leaned forward to glance at the paper on Erik's desk. To his horror, Erik noticed that he hadn't pulled up any of the shoplifting forms but a form to inform about defects. He let it vanish quickly.

“Are you sure you have given me the right ID?” Erik cleared his throat at Charles' chuckle. “You don't look like you're going to be thirty soon.”

“Don't remind me,” Charles groaned. However, he sobered up quickly after that. “So, back to the fine. How much and how do we deal with this without bringing it to court? It would be a waste of time. Or...” He leaned forward again, this time, to take a closer look at Erik's name tag. “Or, Mr Lehnsherr, I could repeat my offer now that you know I'm not a kid anymore.”

“..this would get me into a lot of trouble,” Erik croaked. He didn't say “I could sue you for that sexual innuendo.” or simply “No.” Neither occurred to him and when Charles licked his lips again, he felt all his resolve crumble.

“I'm sure between the two of us, we could find a way to avoid any trouble for you, Mr Lehnsherr,” Charles all but purred.

Erik didn't even to bother getting up to lock the door. “Just to make this clear, you offered, I didn't force you in any way and you still will have to pay for the gum later,” he said quickly, even though he was already going through the lowest drawer of his desk to find the lube and condoms stacked there by Shaw. He was sure his boss wouldn't miss it.

“Perfectly clear.” Charles had gotten up from the uncomfortable plastic chair on the other side of the desk and was stalking over to Erik. On his way, he already opened his belt and slacks, to let them slide from his hips when he came to a stop right in front of Erik. “Like what you see?” he purred, taking off his shoes and stepping out of his trousers. He was smiling at Erik as he pushed him back into his seat. “Don't.” Charles leaned down to whisper into Erik's ear. “Wouldn't it be more comfortable for you if you were sitting?”

Erik swallowed hard. Never would he have thought he would ever be happy about the stupid misspelled sign. He might be dreaming, he thought when he felt Charles' lips brush against the soft skin behind his ear. Nimble hands had found the buttons of his shirt, quickly undoing them. The chair creaked as Charles climbed on top of him.

“I'm really glad it's you.” The way Charles was kissing down his neck made Erik shudder. “I wouldn't have offered if you weren't really this handsome.” He made a pleased sound in the back of his throat that went straight to Erik's loins when his fingers brushed over Erik's chest. “And you look even better without clothes.”

Erik groaned. “You know, you could just have talked to me without stealing anything before?”

“Hmmmmm,” Charles hummed with his lips pressed against the crook of Erik's neck. “But that would only have been half the fun.” Slowly, his hips moved forward until their groins touched, before Charles moved his hips back just as slowly.

Charles looked up just as Erik was looking down, their eyes meeting for a heartbeat, before Charles' fluttered shut as he leaned in for a kiss. After a few tentative nips on Charles' side, Erik let his mouth be coaxed open. Charles was just as skilled with his tongue as he was with his fingers. Erik only noticed that he'd forgotten to breathe when his lunges ached for air and he had to pull away. Though by now, he was holding Charles close with his hands on his hips, feeling his firm ass through the thin fabric of Charles' briefs.

“Should I have asked first before kissing you?” Charles murmured against Erik's lips.

In lieu of an answer, Erik just pulled Charles into another heated kiss, holding onto him tightly. Charles groaned into the kiss, shifting on Erik's lap so he could rub his groin against Erik's, his hands wandering aimlessly up and down Erik's arms before finally settling on his shoulders, driving his nails into Erik's skin.

“Fuck,” Charles swore when they pulled apart again. He was pressing his body against Erik's, arching his back. Erik had already shoved a hand down Charles' briefs and was groping at his butt. “Get your finger inside me now, or I swear to god I'll do it myself.” He pushed his ass back against Erik's hand, moving his hips impatiently.

Erik didn't need to be told twice. He reached for the lube with one hand and held Charles close with the other, before setting back into the chair. Impatiently, he tugged at Charles' briefs, until they somehow managed between them to get them off. Erik squeezed out a little bit of lube to coat his index finger with. He would add more later but right now this was enough.

He tentatively rubbed the tip of his finger against Charles' hole, eliciting little moans out of Charles, before slowly pressing in. He didn't get far at first. The angle was awkward with him holding Charles in place pressed up against him. But Charles was huffing hot breath into his ear just the same, pushing his butt back against Erik's finger and whispering filthy things to him.

By the time Erik pushed in another finger with some more lube, he already knew this position wouldn't to the prep any good. “Charles,” he gently whispered. “Can you turn around? I don't think I can prepare you like this. I don't want to hurt you.”

Charles only shook his head where it rested against Erik's shoulder. He was panting, sweaty skin sticking to Erik's own, clinging to Erik like he never wanted to let go. Erik pulled out. “But I really can't like this,” he said helplessly. His own breath was just as ragged and he couldn't wait to finally fuck into Charles. But not like this. Not even to a shoplifter that would force him to go over the whole procedure for a pack of gum could he do that.

“Pass me the lube,” Charles whispered after a long moment. He straightened up and smiled down at Erik. “Sorry for that just now. I'll do it, don't worry.”

Erik watched slack jawed as Charles rose from his lap. He took the offered lube and coated his fingers generously, before sliding them inside, where Erik's had been just a minute ago. All Erik could do was watch Charles fingering himself open, his eyes fixed on Charles' dick that moved up and down with every jerk of hips.

“Do you like what you're seeing?” Charles chuckled, raising his hips a little more, before letting out a long, drawn out moan. Erik put his hands on either side of Charles chest, keeping him steady.

“I do,” he growled. Watching suddenly wasn't enough anymore. He wanted Charles to moan again, because of him, not because of the ministrations of his own fingers. So Erik leaned forward to nip at one of Charles' nipples, sucking at it and kissing and even biting a little, before he pulled away again, only to start over at the other pink bud.

Charles leaned forward against Erik, making him support his weight. “Oh, fuck,” Charles huffed into his ear. “I-I think I'm ready.”

“Condom,” Erik grunted in reply. He himself was more than ready to finally fuck Charles that he almost hated to waste even more time. But there were things that just needed to be done and doing anything without a condom wasn't an option.

Charles turned in Erik's embrace to reach for the condom on the desk. “Mind if I do?” he said, grinning at Erik. Erik shook his head. Why would he? Getting Charles' hand on him wasn't anything he'd object.

With a quick, practiced motion, Charles tore the packaging and took the condom out. Erik had no idea if it was Charles or him with his powers who opened—finally, finally—his slacks. He hissed in a sharp breath, when Charles closed his fingers around him and gave him a few strokes, before rolling the condom down on him.

Erik groaned when Charles squeezed him before spreading another generous amount of lube over Erik's condom clad dick. Charles didn't waste much time stroking him off. It wasn't necessary. Erik let Charles direct his hands to his hips, keeping him steady but not doing not much else. Erik closed his eyes.

He bit back a moan, or a curse, maybe both, when he felt Charles slowly sinking down around him. For a moment, they both kept still when Charles had settled. “You okay?” Erik asked when he felt like he could stop holding his breath again.

“You're fucking huge,” Charles laughed, the sound cut short for the lack of breath. He leaned in to steal another kiss from Erik. Erik only nodded at the words when they were done kissing. He'd take that as a yes, even more so when Charles started to move not soon after, raising his hips and rolling them down on him again, slowly at first, but faster with time.

Soon, Erik could feel his orgasm starting to build. He bit his lips. Charles somehow seemed to see that as his cue to move faster, even clenching down around him every second thrust. Erik reached out for Charles, started to stroke him. If he was to come early, he would make Charles do just that as well.

The movement of Charles' hips grew frantic. Erik tried to keep the stroking up to the pace, letting his fingers run up and down Charles' shaft, thumbing the tip. Charles made the most delicious noises, Erik thought. Then, he remembered that there were people outside the door, or that there at least was a possibility for that. He muffled the moans with his lips, which in his opinion, was an even better use for Charles' mouth anyway, no matter how cold he felt thanks to breathing through his open mouth for the past few minutes.

It took only a few more strokes and tugs, before Charles suddenly went rigid, before he came over Erik's hand and stomach. The tremor that went through the whole of Charles' body was enough to send Erik over the edge as well. He let go of Charles, only to get pulled into a tight hug the second his hands were out of the way.

Erik had the indistinct feeling Charles was biting back a sob when he rested his head against Erik's shoulder.

Gingerly, Erik ran his hands through Charles' hair, trying to soothe him in case he needed it. He didn't object Charles clinging to him and briefly wondered why. Usually, he hated cuddling just as much as any other form of interpersonal contact. “Shhhht,” he murmured when he felt like he was about to push Charles off. He didn't want to do that but the need was there and getting stronger with every second.

He felt more than he heard Charles gulp. “'m fine,” he murmured. “Just a little overwhelmed.” He yawned. “And maybe a little bit more tired than I already was.” He cuddled up closer against Erik's chest. “Would you mind if I closed my eyes for a bit?”

Erik would have loved to say yes, Charles could. He wished they were in bed, somewhere were they could fall asleep together. Erik wondered at that thought. He didn't even know Charles. For all he knew, he reminded himself, he'd just had sex with a shoplifter trying to avoid punishment by jumping him. That said shoplifter was handsome and sexy should be secondary to him.

“Oh, don't be like that,” Charles muttered. He raised his hips to let Erik slide out, before settling down again. “You liked it too.”

“What?” Erik blinked. He hadn't thought he'd said anything.

“Would it soothe your conscience if I'd asked you out,” Charles chuckled. “Properly. For dinner. Maybe tomorrow night?” He tilted his head so he could look up at Erik without having to move a lot. A sly smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I'll pay.”

Erik huffed out a breath. “On one condition.”

“And that is?” Charles asked, shifting into a more comfortable position in Erik's arms.

“Next time you want to ask me out, don't steal anything.” That made Charles laugh. “I mean it,” Erik grumbled. “And you could have told me you were...what? An empath? Or a telepath? Definitely psionic, though.”

The smile almost dropped from Charles' face. “I-”

Erik shook his head. “I'm not mad.” He was surprised that this was the truth. The fact that Charles was a mutant as well made him much too giddy to be truly mad at him for prying. “So, dinner you were saying?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found [here on tumblr](http://yamipanther.tumblr.com/post/80784895755/traumschwinge-ah-yamipanther-doodles-my)
> 
> I should stop writing this much smut...


End file.
